Things I'll Never Say: Ziley
by ILoveRap55
Summary: Zane Park is looking for a fresh start in a new school. Haunted by his torment at his old school, Zane and his best friend Kya Roberts go into a different environment together. He meets Riley Stavros, who helps him in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1: Down to Earth

**These chapters are mostly teen and some mature. These stories are AU, so bare with me. I'm also using song lyrics as the chapter titles and the story. Things I'll Never Say is by Avril Lavigne. Down to Earth is by Justin Bieber. Let me know what you think! No negative comments please!**

**Chapter One: Down to Earth**

Zane Park was just any other Junior in high school. He had many friends, played sports and was a model student. However, when he went to Lakehurst Secondary School for his Freshman year, his life was turned upside down. He's the first child of four siblings, with twins. When his mother was pregnant with his second brother, the Chinese family had to move to Victoria, Canada. After a few years, the growing family moved to Toronto.

He has a two brother's, Tai who's a year younger than him and Chen who's three years younger than him. He also has a sister, Yun who's four years younger than him. His mother gave birth to two twins, a boy and a girl. Their names are Lee, the boy and Lin, the girl. By the time he was a Freshman, his true colors came out. Rumors were spread about him that he liked guys. His best friend, Kya Roberts asked him if the rumors were true. He reluctantly said that they were true and was tortured all the years he was at Lakehurst. He was thrown into dumpsters, beat up, spit on and called harsh names. As his Junior year edged closer, he had enough. He was ready to leave the school in search of a fresh start at Degrassi Community School.

One day Zane went in on time and tried to open his locker. He had the combination and couldn't find any way to open the lock. As he struggled, a boy came over. "Having trouble?" he asked.

Zane looked up at him embarrassed. "Yeah,"

The boy put down his backpack. "Here, let me help you. What's your combo?"

Zane looked at him surprised. "Um, 28-14-6."

The boy used the combo and opened the locker. "There, you just need to pull on the knob when you're putting in your combo, then pull down."

Zane smiled. "Thanks," the boy smiled, "um, I'm Zane by the way."

The boy smiled, "I'm Riley," he said, "are you new here?" he asked.

Zane nodded, "Yeah. I came from Lakehurst."

Riley nodded. "That's cool," he said, "maybe we can hang sometime."

Zane smiled shyly, "Sure."

Riley smiled and picked up his backpack, "See you later." He said.

After class Zane went to his locker. He used the advise Riley gave him and was able to open his locker. He put his things in and walked to yoga. His friend, Kya came up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" she laughed.

Zane turned around and smiled. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed.

"I couldn't let you go to a new school alone!" The two hugged. "So," she started as they walked, "how are you liking it so far?"

Zane nodded. "It's pretty good," he said, "I met someone already."

She smiled. "Really? Who?"

He smiled. "His name's Riley," he said, "he helped me open my locker."

She smiled. "Oh, I know him!"

He looked at her. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yeah, his cousin, Acacia went to Lakehurst and I would hang out with them sometimes. He's a really nice guy." She smiled.

"No doubt about that," he smiled, "what's he like?"

Kya shrugged. "He's nice, funny, fun to be around and easy to talk to," she looked at him, "not to mention kinda cute."

Zane looked at her, "Isn't he the captain of the football team?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she said, "are you thinking of joining?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." He said.

"Well, you can't do soccer," she said, "I heard schools are changing soccer season to spring, due to how many games the football team has."

Zane looked at her. "I'll probably be doing soccer in the spring then." Zane said.

The next day after school Zane walked home alone. He saw some of the boys who bullied him at his old school and became frightened. He took a deep breath and continued walking. They quickly saw him and went in for the attack. "How's your new school, fag?" One asked as he shoved him. Zane didn't make eye contact and tried to walk away. Two of the boys blocked his way. "Hey," the one shouted, "I'm talking to you." Zane stared him in the eyes and shook his head.

"Just go away," he said calmly, "I don't need this." the boy punched him in the face. As Zane fell down, it soon turned to a free-for-all. Zane took blow after blow and didn't fight back. Zane got up and looked at the boys. He looked at them quickly and bolted.

"Get back here!" One shouted. He didn't look back. He just kept running, until he reached his home and locked the door. Zane panted and looked around the house. No one was home. He walked into his room and closed the door. He went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a bloody nose and a black eye. He washed his face and laid on his bed. He rolled over on his side and tears rolled down his face. "Why does this keep happening?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Cover You

The next morning Zane and Kya walked to school together. "What happened to your eye?" she asked.

Zane frowned. "Dennis and his cronies fought me yesterday."

Kya frowned. "Well, on the bright side, me and Peter set up for you and Riley to properly meet today."

Zane looked at her. "But we already met." He said.

Kya smirked. "Having a guy help you open your locker doesn't count as meeting. Do you know what he likes to do?"

Zane shook his head. "No."

Kya smiled. "Well, today you're gonna know." As they walked Kya looked at him. "Just to let you know that Riley has some anger problems."

Zane looked at her. "Has he ever hurt anybody?"

She thought about it. "Only Sav Bhandari. He made a joke and it set Riley off. Riley's really sensitive."

Zane looked at her confused. "What do you mean he's sensitive?"

Kya took a deep breath. "Zane, Riley's gay."

Zane looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'm positive." Zane looked away and smiled. He actually had a crush on a gay guy.

After school Kya and Zane met up with Peter and Riley at the park. Peter and Riley were sitting on a picnic bench and saw them. "Hey guys." Kya smiled. They sat on the bench. Kya sat across from Peter and Zane sat across from Riley. "Riley," Kya started, "this is Zane. Zane, this is Riley." They greeted each other.

"So Zane," Peter started, "you gotta girlfriend or anything?"

Zane smiled and shook his head. "No," he started, "I'm gay."

Riley looked at him surprised. "You're gay?" Riley asked.

"Mhm," Zane started, "I came out Freshman year. You have a problem?"

Riley smiled. "No, not at all." Kya smiled.

"So, what do you like to do?" Zane asked shyly.

Riley thought about it, "I like sports and hanging out with friends."

Zane smiled. "Me too." Riley smiled. Zane felt his phone vibrate and looked down at it. It was his ex-boyfriend, Bryce.

"Ew," Kya said, "is that Bryce?"

Zane silenced his phone. "Not anymore."

Peter looked at him. "Who's Bryce?"

Zane sighed. "My ex-boyfriend."

Riley looked at him. "Does he wanna get back together with you?" he asked.

Zane shrugged. "Maybe." Riley frowned. Zane smiled. "But he's gonna have to find someone else."

Peter smiled and looked at all of them. "Maybe this weekend we can have a sleepover at my place. You know, to break the ice."

Kya smiled, "That be great."

Riley smiled. "I'm up for it." They looked at Zane.

Zane smiled. "I'm up for it, too."

Peter smiled. "Great," he said, "my place on Friday at 7."

The group talked for a while. "Well, I'm gonna get ready to go." Kya said.

"Same." Peter said.

"I'm gonna stay for awhile." Riley said.

"Me, too." Zane said. Peter and Kya left and Riley and Zane were left alone.

"You're a really cool person, Zane." Riley said.

Zane smiled. "Thanks. You are too."

Riley smirked. "Well, I'm not as confident as you are."

Zane looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Riley took a deep breath. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Zane looked at him, "Sure. Go ahead."

Riley sighed and looked into Zane's eyes. "Okay," he started, "I'm… I'm gay." Riley looked down ashamed.

"So, you are," Zane smiled, "what are you ashamed of?" Riley and Zane sat on the table.

"I'm just scared of what my parents think and if I'll get teased."

Zane looked at him. "I felt the same way as you," he assured, "the first person I came out to was Kya. It took my parents awhile to except it, but they did soon. I was tortured at school, though."

Riley looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Zane shook his head. "I was thrown into dumpsters, beat up, spit on and called all these insults. It happened to me everyday. I saw some of the guys who used to beat me up yesterday."

Riley touched his shoulder, "Is that why you have a black eye?" he asked.

Zane nodded, "Yep," he started, "I don't usually fight back. I run. If you beat up a homophobe, it makes them more homophobic, so."

Riley looked at him. "You're really brave," Riley said, "I wish I could deal with it as well as you do."

Zane smiled. "Soon enough, you'll be able to deal with it really well." The two got up off of the bench.

"So, you're going to the sleepover Friday night?" Riley asked.

Zane smiled. "Yep, are you going?"

Riley smiled. "Count on it." Zane quickly hugged Riley. He pulled away and blushed. Riley smiled. "See you tomorrow." Zane smiled. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Little Secret

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'll try to keep posting. I'm busy with school, soccer, band. It's crazy!**

**Title: Dirty little secret by All American Rejects**

**Chapter 2 was I'll Cover You by RENT**

**Chapter 3: Dirty Little Secret**

During lunch Kya and Zane went outside and ate at the picnic benches. "So what do you think of Riley?" she asked.

Zane smiled. "He's really nice."

Kya smiled. "Are you sure there isn't more than that?"

Zane laughed. "Okay. I like him. When I'm around him, I feel like I'm flying. And sometimes when I'm with him, I wanna puke. In a good way!"

Kya laughed. "Well tonight," she started, "You might find out if he feels the same way or not."

Zane smiled. "He told me he was gay yesterday. I think if someone has the guts to tell another person that, I think he really trusts me."

Kya smiled. "I told you," she started, "so you're over Bryce?"

Zane smiled. "I'm definitely over Bryce."

Friday night came and Zane showed up at Peter's house a little late. As Zane walked to the house, he thought about what was going to happen. Once he got to the house, he took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. The door opened and Peter was standing there. "Hey," he smiled, "come on in, you're just in time for the party." Zane smiled and walked into the house. He looked in the living room and saw Sav, Anya, Danny, Riley, Kaylan and Kya. "Alright guys," Peter said as he clapped his hands together, "we're gonna play a game." He said. "

What game?" Anya asked.

"Never have I ever," Peter started, "when a person says they've never done something before and you have, you have to remove an article of clothing." He said.

"Kinda one of those ice breakers?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Peter said.

"I'll go first," Kaylan said, "never have I ever freaked out at anyone in this room." Pretty much everyone in the room besides Kaylan and Anya removed an article of clothing.

"I'll go next," Danny said, "never have I ever hit anyone in this room."

Riley looked around and took off his shirt. "Long story." He laughed.

"Yeah," Sav started, "a really long story." Everyone laughed.

Kya looked around the room. "Never have I ever liked anyone in this room." Zane looked at Riley as he took off his flannel and Riley look off his belt. Riley caught his eye and smiled. Zane smiled and looked away.

As the night progressed the group began to watch a movie. "I have The Grudge Three. Let's watch that." Peter said. The group sat down on the couches in the room and Zane sat next to Riley. The room was dark and everyone was barely silent. The sounds were of people chatting, eating and the movie. The movie got silent and the woman jumped out of nowhere, causing everyone to jump. Zane held Riley's hand without realizing. Riley looked down at him and smiled. Zane smiled and blushed. Once the movie ended the room fell silent. Suddenly a grim voice bellowed. "I want to play a game!" Everyone jumped to their feet and turned to see Peter with a flashlight under his face. Peter began to laugh. "No seriously, let's play a game or something. Truth or dare?"

The group played truth or dare and soon went to sleep. Around six in the morning Riley and Peter got up. The two began to talk quietly. "So, how's Zane?" Peter asked.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked.

"Come one, it was dark, but I'm not blind. I saw you two holding hands." Riley laughed.

"I'm serious," Peter said, "I think you and Zane have something going on."

Riley smiled. "Maybe I do like him."

Peter looked at him. "Maybe?" he asked.

Riley laughed. "Okay, I do. But I don't wanna tell him now." He said.

"Well, wait," Peter said, "you don't have to tell him right away, just not before you guys graduate." What Riley and Peter didn't know was that Zane was awake. Zane smiled as he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Caged Bird

**Author's note: Sorry guys! I uploaded Chapter 5 on accident! Well, if you read it, it'll be a sneak peak. I might post chapter 5 tonight. Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Song: Caged Bird by Alicia Keys**

Chapter 4: Caged Bird

The next morning they got their things and began to leave. Riley left his watch there and Zane picked it up. He stuck it in his jacket pocket. I'll give it to him Monday, he thought. He walked to The Dot with Kya. "So," she said as they sat down, "how was your night?" she asked. Zane smiled. "Did you have some hand holding action going on?" she asked. Zane grinned and shook his head. "Aw, Zane!" she exclaimed.

Zane smiled. "Shut up," he laughed.

"Come on," she said, "I saw you and Riley holding hands. Kaylan and Peter saw, too!" she said.

Zane looked at her. "That's not the best part," he said, "I heard Riley and Peter talking. Turns out that Riley likes me." He said.

Kya's eyes widened. "Seriously?" she asked. Zane smiled and pulled the watch out of his pocket.

"And I just might give this to him Monday." He said.

Kya smiled as she put down her coffee. "Zane, this is great!" Zane blushed.

The next day Zane saw Riley and walked up to him. "Hey," Riley said. "Hey," he said nervously, "um, you forgot this." he said pulling the watch out of his pocket.

Riley smiled as he got the watch. "Oh, thanks." He said as he put it on.

Zane smiled and looked down at his feet. "So, um, do you wanna…" Zane stammered.

Riley smiled. "Hang out?" he asked.

Zane nodded. "Yeah," he blushed.

Riley laughed. "Sure, um, The Dot?" he asked.

Zane nodded. "Sounds good. 3:30? I mean, if you want."

Riley smiled and nodded. "See you then." He said as he closed his locker.

After school they went to The Dot. Afterwards, Riley took them to a picnic bench that was on top of a hill. "Sometimes I come up here to clear my head," he said, "you know? Kinda be alone." He smiled.

Zane sat on top of the picnic table. "So," he said with interest, "how many guys have you invited up here?" he asked.

Riley smiled. "Only the special ones get to come up here. So, I guess one guy." Zane smiled as Riley sat next to him. Riley wrapped his arm around Zane. Zane felt his heart racing. Riley's cologne made him go crazy. Zane leaned in and kissed him softly on the jaw.

Zane shied away from him and his regular complexion turned beat red. "I'm sorry," he said shyly.

Riley looked at him. "Don't be," he said as he looked at him. Zane looked up at him with wide eyes. Riley bent over and pressed his lips softly against Zane's.

Zane felt like his heart was going to explode. He pulled Riley closer to him and continued to kiss him. Riley wrapped his arms around Zane's waist. Zane wrapped his arms around his neck. Just then, Owen, a sophomore was jogging and saw them. "Ew, gross!" he exclaimed.

They looked up at them. "Owen!" Riley exclaimed.

Owen laughed. "Wait 'til I tell everyone tomorrow! You're toast, buddy!" he said as he jogged away. Riley was shaken up. He buried his face into his hands.

Zane looked at him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Riley shook his head. "I'm not ready to come out." He said honestly.

Zane took Riley's hand. "It'll be okay," he said, "I can help you through this." he said.

Riley looked at him. "Really? You will?" he asked.

Zane smiled. "You've done a lot for me already. I kinda owe you." Riley smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: I Am Changing

**Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been really busy with school and I'm currently writing two other stories. These are all AU, so bare with me! Tell me what you think! I accidently posted this as chapter 4, when it's chapter 5! Song: I am changing from Dream Girls.**

**Chapter 5: I Am Changing**

The next day at school Zane saw Riley wiping something off of his locker. Zane got his books and walked over. He saw what he was wiping off. It read: Riley is a fag. "Damn Owen." He sighed as he tried to wipe off the black dry erase marker.

Zane shook his head. "He's an ass. Don't let it get to you." He assured.

Riley looked at his locker and the faded words were still there. "Guess that's as good as it's gonna get." He said. Zane looked at Riley's balled up fist. He began taking deep breaths.

Zane held his fist. "Don't let it get to you. It'll be okay." Zane felt Riley's tense muscles relax.

Principal Simpson walked over and saw the words on the locker. "Who's locker is this?" he asked. Riley rose his hand weakly. Principal Simpson nodded. "Come into my office, Riley." He said. Riley looked at Zane. Zane nodded. Riley went to the office with him.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked as he closed the door. Riley frowned. "Riley," he sighed, "I know that's our locker. Who wrote it?" he asked.

Riley sighed and tried not to make eye contact with him. "Owen." He said quietly.

He nodded. "Alright," he said as he turned on the intercom. "Would Owen Milligan please come to the office? Owen Milligan." He said. As Owen walked through the doors, he glared at Riley and sat down. "You wanna explain what's going on?" He asked.

Owen shrugged. "Freedom of speech, sir." He said calmly.

"You're little message is destroying school property and harassing a student." He said firmly.

Owen scoffed. "It's not my fault he's a fag." He said.

Riley became angry. "Hey, shut up!" he said as he balled up his fist.

"Riley, let me handle this." he said. Riley sat back and sighed.

"Hey, you can't blame me for seeing him making out with another dude." He laughed.

"That's enough Owen!" he said firmly. Owen looked at him, and then rolled his eyes. "You won't think this is so funny when I send you home for suspension. I'm calling your parents." He said. Owen glared at Riley. Riley glared at Owen. "Riley, you can go now. I wanna have a talk with him." He said as he handed him a late slip. Riley got up and walked out of the room.

That afternoon Riley went to a football game. Zane saw them all talking. "Hey, Riley." Dante said. "Straight up, do you like dudes? 'Cause we all saw what Owen wrote o your locker." Riley looked up at Zane in the stands, who nodded. Trying to keep his cool, he nodded.

"Yes, I do. One in particular." He said as he looked up at Zane. Some of the boys began laughing and making comments.

"Alright guys, knock it off!" Danny defended. Derek looked at Danny and smiled. Zane smiled at Riley.

"Just because he's gay doesn't make him not apart of this team. He's one of our greatest players and being gay won't change that!" Sav stepped in.

Jane nodded. "It's the same thing as making fun of a girl for playing football! It's not like he'd hit on any of you wimps anyways." Zane laughed at her comment.

After the football game, Riley met up with Danny, Sav and Jane. "Thanks for that back there, guys. I really appreciate it."

Jane shrugged. "Hey, no problem. So, who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

Riley blushed. "You know Zane?" he asked.

Jane nodded. "The really cute guy in our yoga class?" she asked.

Riley nodded. "That's adorable!" she exclaimed.

Zane walked over. "Hey," he said bashfully.

"Jane, this is Zane." He said.

Jane stuck her hand out. "Pleasure meeting you!" she said cheerfully.

Zane smiled. "Likewise," he said.

"So, you guys are going out?" Danny asked a little confused. Riley nodded.

Sav smiled. "Well, you guys are great together. That guy Owen's an ass." He said.

Riley nodded. "Tell me about it." He laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't lay him out this morning." She said honestly.

Riley smiled. "I'm surprised, too." He said honestly. Zane looked at him and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: Sky Might Fall

**Author's note: This is where my stories begin to be bitter-sweet. Not through the netire story, just a few parts. Song: Sky might fall by Kid Cudi. Keep reviewing and please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 6: Sky Might Fall**

Nearly two months had past and pretty much everyone knew that Riley and Zane were together. "You don't know how proud I am of you!" Zane exclaimed as they walked to Riley's house.

Riley held his hand. "It's hard, but I'm willing to change for someone like you."

Zane smiled. "What happened to Owen? I mean, after the whole locker thing?" he asked.

"He got suspended. To be completely honest I was ready to lay him out." He said honestly.

Zane smiled. "I'm glad you didn't. It'll just make him more homophonic. I guess that anger management's working."

Riley and Zane's fingers intertwined. Riley sighed. "I really like you, Zane. I feel like we've known each other forever." Zane blushed. He turned around to face his boyfriend who he liked… or maybe even loved. Riley pressed his lips against Zane's. Zane wrapped his arms around Riley's neck as Riley wrapped his arms around Zane's waist.

As they kissed, Riley didn't notice his mom pulling up into the driveway. "Riley!" she shouted.

Riley turned around. "M-Ma!" he exclaimed with fear.

He could tell that she was angry by the look in her eyes. "Inside! Wait 'til your father hears about this. I'm so disappointed in you!"

Riley stood there frozen as Zane watched. His mother walked inside. "I'll call you tonight." He said as he kissed him on the cheek.

Zane nodded. He was about as scared as Riley was. He kissed Riley on the jaw. "Good luck." He said quietly. Zane saw the pain in Riley's eyes as he walked into the house.

"Hello?"

"Riley?"

"Zane. Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you. How'd things go?"

"Not good… things went terribly."

"Oh, Riley. I'm sorry… this is my fault."

"No, it's not. I've been meaning to tell them for a long time and…"

"Riley… you don't know how badly I feel."

"Don't feel bad Zane…"

"How are you holding up?"

"To be honest… I wanna cry right now."

"Oh, Riley…"

"Zane, I just wanna be with you right now…"

"Where are you?"

"I'm staying at my aunt's. I'm gonna pick up my stuff tomorrow."

"Oh my God. They kicked you out?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna stay in this apartment near my aunt. She lives in Degrassi so…"

"Riley. I'm so sorry. I can help you move in tomorrow if you want."

"I'd love that."

"And you can stay at my place while you get situated. Ri, I wanna do whatever I can to help. I really, really like you."

"You're the best, Zane. After I get all my stuff to the apartment, can I stay over?"

"Definitely."

"Thank you so much."

That night Zane lay in bed thinking about Riley. He wanted to figure out how a family could kick someone out like him. He knew because of the whole traditional Greek family thing, but he was a lovable guy. Zane's parents loved Riley, so did Zane's siblings. Who could blame them? With that short blonde hair an those gorgeous blue eyes.

A couple blocks over, Riley had trouble sleeping. As he stared up at the living room ceiling, tears began to roll down his face. All he wanted was to make his family proud. Now, they can't stomach to see him. What did I do wrong? He asked himself. All he knew was that Zane was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was someone who he could lean on for support. All Riley knew was that he was right about being with him.


	7. Chapter 7: Talking To The Moon

**Author's note: Another emotional one guys. It's Sunday, so I have a lot of time to be writing. Keep reviewing! Song: Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars**

**Chapter 7: Talking To The Moon**

"Wait, are you serious?" Kya asked surprised.

Zane nodded with a frown on his face. "Yeah, his parents kicked him out last night."

Kya looked at him concerned. "Well, is he okay? Is he staying anywhere?" she asked.

"He's staying at his aunt's right now. He found an apartment to move in to." He informed.

Kya frowned. "I feel so bad." She said.

Zane nodded. "He told me that he wanted to cry and be with me and…" tears began to well up in Zane's eyes.

"Oh, Zane." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Zane wiped his eyes.

Riley walked up to Zane at school. "You look like you got hit by a bus." Zane said.

Riley frowned. "I feel like it." He said hoarsely.

Zane wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Riley." He said.

Riley shook his head. "It's not your fault. My dad's dropping off my stuff at my aunt's. She's not far from where I'm staying. And she's a few blocks away from you."

Zane kissed him on the cheek. "Things'll get better, Riley."

Riley frowned. "How and when?" he asked. Zane looked down. Riley had him there. To be honest, Zane didn't know when things would get better. He hoped that this wouldn't tear their relationship apart.

After school Zane help Riley move his things into the new apartment. It was fairly spacious that looked a lot like the Coyne's condo. They moved the furniture in first and then the boxes. "Do you have a bag of stuff, like, when you stay over?" he asked. Riley nodded. They walked to Zane's house and sat on the couch. They watched a movie. They watched RENT, which was one of Zane's favorite movies. They talked, kissed and cuddled. Zane looked up at Riley and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "Is it the movie?" he asked. Riley shook his head. Zane wrapped his arms around him. "Riley," he sighed. Riley rested his head on Zane's shoulder and cried. One thing Riley hated more than anything was getting emotional in front of people. Only a handful of people have seen him like that. Anya, Kaylan, Peter and now Zane. Zane rubbed his back soothingly. "It'll be okay." He said. Riley sat up and wiped his eyes. Zane took his thumb and wiped Riley's cheek. "Don't cry. I hate to see you like this."

That night Zane held Riley's hands and looked at him. "There's either the couch or my bed to sleep in. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch… if you wanna do that, I'm fine with it."

Riley looked at him. "What if I wanted to share the bed with you?" he asked.

Zane looked at him awestruck. "Y-You wanna do that?" he asked.

Riley looked at him. "I kinda don't wanna be alone tonight. I wanna be with you." Zane felt his heart flutter at Riley's request. Riley could tell by the grin on his face that Zane liked the offer. They got into the bed and cuddled until they fell asleep.

Riley woke up around two in the morning and looked down at Zane, who was still snuggled up next to him. I guess we fell asleep like this, he thought. He sat in bed next to his boyfriend of almost three months. Zane looked like an angel as he slept. The moon beaming from the window glistened on Zane's flawless face. It was safe to say that Riley had fallen in love with this boy. He kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep. He wanted to tell Zane how he really felt about him. He didn't want it to be too early. Zane had trouble with saying 'I love you'. After all, his ex-boyfriend, Bryce had cheated on him more times than he could count. Maybe Riley was the first person who he could actually trust his heart with.


	8. Chapter 8: Defying Gravity

**Chapter 8: Defying Gravity**

The next day Zane helped Riley unpack. Zane sat on the couch and Riley followed. "I think we need to celebrate," Zane said as he looked around the room, "date night tonight?" he asked.

Riley smiled. I'd like that. How does dinner and coming back here to watch a movie sound?" he asked.

Zane smiled. "Just try and stop me." He laughed.

They went out for dinner and came back to Riley's where they watched a couple movies. The first movie was Riley's choice. They watched Coach Carter. As the movie began to end, Zane picked out a movie. "You have British movies?" he asked with an incredulous smile.

Riley smiled. "Don't judge. They're pretty funny." He insured.

Zane picked up a movie that caught his eye. "Wanna watch Run Fat Boy Run? It looks pretty funny." He said placing it in the DVD player.

Riley smiled. "You'll get a taste of culture." He laughed. Zane laughed as he sat next to him. Riley and Zane pretty much shared the same interests, even when it came down to movies. Little did Zane know that it was both a comedy and a romance.

As the movie went on, so did the tension between the two. There were many hints that had to do with love. The man, Dennis, wanted desperately to make it up to his ex-fiancé, Libby, and to get back together with her. He began to train for a marathon to prove to her that he wasn't a loser. Riley wrapped an arm around Zane. It became increasingly awkward. As the movie ended, Zane's phone buzzed. He checked it. "I, um, gotta go," he said, "I gotta help out with the twins." he put his phone away.

"Oh, uh, okay." Riley stammered. They stood in front of the apartment door and stared into each other's eyes. Riley bent over and pressed his lips against Zane's. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hoarsely.

Zane nodded. "Sure, um, I'll IM you when I get home." He said with a bashful smile.

Before Zane got to walk out the door, Riley grabbed his arm. "Zane!" he called.

Zane turned around. "What is it?" he asked.

Riley's face turned bright red. "I-I uh," he stuttered, "I'll meet you at The Dot tomorrow." He said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Zane smiled at him. He knew what Riley was going to say. "Okay," he said as he wrapped his arms around him. Riley felt his eyes become misty. He wanted to say 'I love you,' but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

That night, Riley chatted Zane.

QBRiley: Hey, did you get back in one piece?

TheZanePark: Yes I did. I had a great time by the way. :)

QBRiley: Me, too. Sorry it was a little awkward.

TheZanePark: It's okay. What was awkward about it? The movie or the standing at the door?

QBRiley: A little of both. I really wanna tell you something tomorrow. Like, it's really important.

TheZanePark: I wanna tell you something, too.

QBRiley: So, we'll meet sometime tomorrow?

TheZanePark: Okay. Maybe this time we could maybe go on a legit date. (;

QBRiley: Maybe we could go to the movies.

TheZanePark: Maybe we could go to dinner afterwards.

QBRiley: Maybe we can meet at 7. (:

TheZanePark: Maybe it's a date! :)

QBRiley: Great! Call me! I kinda wanna hear your voice. (;

TheZanePark: You didn't get enough of me today? (;

QBRiley: No, I didn't. (;

TheZanePark: Just kidding, you know I'm crazy about you!

QBRiley: Beyonce crazy or Eli crazy?

TheZanePark: Haha, you're hilarious! Well, call me. (;

QBRiley is offline.

TheZanePark is offline.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Zane asked sleepily.

"You know it! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all."

"Well, it is one in the morning. We've been talking for hours!"

"I love your voice, though."

"I love yours more."

"I kinda want to be with you right now. I don't wanna hang up on you, though!"

"Me neither! Tell you what, how about we talk 'til you fall asleep."

"Sounds good." Zane yawned.

"Well, goodnight Zane."

"Goodnight, Riley…" he said drowsily. He soon fell asleep.

"I love you," Riley whispered into the speaker.

Song: Defying Gravity from Wicked


End file.
